Warm Comfort II
by Harpiebird
Summary: That night was just to calm them to comfort them. But what will happen now? Sequel to Warm Comfort. Please review if you like it! WARNING: Incest. NickCarly.


**Warm Comfort II**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from House of Wax.

**Couple:** Nick/Carly

**Type:** One-Shot.

**Summary:** That night was just to calm them- to comfort them. But what will happen now? _Sequel to Warm Comfort._

**Warning:** Language. Suggested Adult Content. Incest.

**A/N:** I just got this idea! Lol. I'm really glad all of you liked the "Warm Comfort," I'm very happy. This is probably not as good as the first one, but I tried. By the way: this is the last sequel to Warm Comfort; unless I happen to get another idea, but I doubt it. I hope someone out there will also make a Nick/Carly story as well, I can't keep rereading mine over and over, LOL.

**DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS PAIRING! I HAD WARNED YOU!**

**

* * *

**Around noon, Carly woke up with a smile spread across her lips. Still groggy from sleep, Carly didn't know why she was smiling. At least not until she felt the arms wrapped around her protectively. She closed her eyes at the warmth that radiated from the naked body behind. Scenes of a wax house melting; seeing Wade's wax face sliced off; the dead bodies of Paige and Blake; Dalton's head snapping off as Nick tried to get the machine off him; her finger getting cut off; Nick fighting with a man, flared inside her mind. Crying out, Carly's eyes opened, a small grasp left her mouth as her mind reminded her of what had happened last night at Ambrose. She raised her finger to her face and saw that it wasn't just a dream coming back to her mind like she desperately wanted to believe. Tears welled up in her eyes as Carly looked at her finger; memories of the night at Ambrose replayed in her mind. 

Suddenly she was pulled closer to the body behind her, startled she turned around to face the man that lay beside her. Surprise appeared on her face, until she remembered what they did. Nick silently brushed away her forgotten tears. Carly sniffed silently to herself. Her tears stopped falling, much to Carly's relief. Concern was shown all over her brother's face - that alone made her feel comforted. Looking into each other's eyes, Nick suddenly pulled Carly closer to him. Carly hugged him back; it was then that she felt relaxed and comfortable.

The warmth that his body was nothing she had felt before, even when she had been with bed a few other guys – Wade included. The protection feeling in his arms, the love she felt, the gentleness of his skin. It made her mind melt of everything that had happened and made her do what she had wanted to do the moment they left Ambrose – to forget. Her body silently melted into him as she moved as close as she could. Carly felt Nick tighten his grip on her, which made her sigh with comfort. She had no clue why or how this could happen, but she felt like Nick would be the only one to ever make her forget what had happened. Memories of the night before when they had sex came to her mind as he gently played with her hair.

Glancing up at his face, Carly smiled softly at him. Nick smiled as Carly laid back her head against his chest. Carly rested for a few minutes in silence, waiting to see if she fell asleep. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to, Carly hoped sleep would come, because if it didn't… Well, what would they say to each other? What would they do? They had sex. They kissed like no other siblings before… she was sure of it. She was sure that not even for one second did what they did was regretted in her mind. And it wasn't like no one would know about it, right? Only the walls, bed, and hell the moon even, but they wouldn't tell their secret to anyone. Carly let out a small laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Nick spoke for the first time in… hours. Carly couldn't even remember if he spoke at all before they had sex. She wondered what it was about him that intrigued her so much. She knew so much about him, he was her twin for god's sake -- of course she knew him. But now… it seems like they crossed a line that was forbidden; the feeling of it was amazing, she had to admit. She wondered if this was how it felt when he broke the rules. Glancing up at him with another smile, she shook her head. Nick caught the meaning; something that he was very good at. He always was, now that she thought about it. When she really thought about it, he wasn't that bad of a brother. He helped her survive last night; Carly highly doubted she would have made it to this moment without him.

"Thank you…" Carly whispered as she snuggled closer to him. Nick smiled silently and rubbed her arms.

"No problem," Nick whispered back, he continued to rub her arm as Carly yawned. Despite her earlier thoughts, at the moment Carly believed that she would happen to fall asleep. She looked up from her position at his face; his eyes were closed and his whole face looked relaxed. His face looked like him – not the 'Tough' guy look to him like he's recently been having. But the guy she knew before high school.

Stifling a yawn, Carly whispered good-night as she laid back her head, closing her eyes tiredly. Nick smiled slightly and whispered a good-night as well before he too relaxed back, still holding onto her. Carly silently spoke to him that they would have to talk about what they did sooner or later, she was too tired and too close to sleep to say it aloud to him. But she thought he would know anyway. Nick quickly kissed her forehead before he moved his head over to the pillow that was just above Carly's head. A few minutes passed before Nick fell asleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
